


Dungeon time!

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russia was sick of the idiotic behavior of the American so when Ukraine offers to help him kidnap him he reluctantly accepts the offer. But when Ukraine mistakes poor mattie for Alfred and kidnaps him instead, things get interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Poor Mattie

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic, please don't hate me! : >!

"Sigh" 'how did this happen?' Mattie thought as he sat chained by the ankle to a large mahogany bed. He observed his surroundings the best he could in the dark, cold, room. He sat on dark satin sheets, the door at the front of the room had a small window with bars on it and on the left of him was another door Mattie guessed was the bathroom. The walls were stone and a large circular carpet rested in the middle of the spacious room. Mattie thought back to this morning.

Flashback: "that will be all for today's meeting" Germany spoke loudly so every one could here. "Finally!" Mattie could here the familiar American voice from the front of the meeting room. Mattie got up and stretched, gathered up his notes and grabbed kumajirou like he normally would. As he walked down the halls he got a shiver down his spine and quickly looked back but no one was there. He shook it of as being to tired as he hadn't sleeped well the night before. He shivered as he remembered the nightmares, it wasn't uncommon for the country's who had been at war to have regularly recurring nightmares, he knew for a fact Alfred had them all the time. He didn't have time to react as he felt a cloth cover his mouth. He tried to scream but everything suddenly went black. 'Thud' flashback end.

Mattie was broken from his thoughts as he heard the door open with a creak. Russia walked in and to his suprise America wasn't the one in the bed. "Who are you?" The nation spoke in a voice that would make most bellow him tremble but canada couldn't help but get a little mad. "I'm Canada! C.A.N.A.D.A can-a-da!" "You would think someone would bother to know who you are before kidnaping you" Mattie mutters under his breath. Russia let out an annoyed sigh as he realized who the man before him was, then he got an idea. Russia walked towards Mattie and sat down beside him and took a good look at the smaller mans face. "W-what?" Canada asked nervously as he crawled back."I was hoping to torture that idiot American but I guess I'll have to settle with a new toy" russia stated flatly. Canada's face paled as Russia let out a creepy childish smile. Russia yanked on the chain attached to Mattie's ankle which pulled the younger nation under russia who was now hovering above a very frightened canada. "You can't k-keep me here!, my boss will get worried a-and if they catch you you'll be in some serious t-trouble!" Canada tried to sound somewhat assertive but his body felt weak and cold. Russia let out a soft chuckle which sent chills down Mattie's spine. The older nation leaned down and kissed Mathews neck which made him blush a deep crimson. W-what are you doing!". Russia ignored the Canadian and kissed down his neck and nibbled on his collar earning a soft moan from the younger. Canada started to push against the Russian with as much force as he could muster but he couldn't budge him. Ivan slipped off Mattie's tie and used it to pin his hands above his head on the head board. Canada squirmed before giving up and glaring at the Russian. "Now don't look at me like that, I promise if you obey I'll reward you, but if you disobey you will be punished" Russia let his smile fall as he said the last part. "W-what do you m-mean obey?" Mattie asked now terrified. Russia didn't bother to answer before leaning down and unbuttoning Mattie's shirt. Mattie squirmed "stop it!" 'Smack!'. Canada sat there in shock before he realized russia had just slapped him, hard. "Obey or be punished, I won't be so nice next time" russia threatened. Mattie shook realizing how bad his situation really was.


	2. Chapter two

Russia started to slowly strip Mattie of his clothing while leaving trails of kisses down his now bare chest. Mattie arched his back and let out a soft moan as Ivan started to suck on his nipples. "I don't want this" Mattie softly whispered with his eyes clenched shut. Russia ignored the blond and slowly removed Mattie's pants leaving him only in his boxers. Ivan let out a hum of appreciation as he sat back and looked at the flushed blond layed out before him. "Ah~" Mattie cried out as Ivan palmed his now full erection through his boxers. Russia leaned down and sucked on the bulge leaving the smaller man a moaning, panting mess. Mattie let out a sharp gasp as russia yanked down his boxers reveling his weeping member. Ivan chuckled as Mattie tried to hide his face in embarrassment. "Oh my, you are enjoying this as much as I am" Ivan let out as small chuckle. 'Why the hell did this happen' Mattie cursed Alfred for getting him into this mess. Mattie's attention was redirected when Russia leaned down right above Mathews head. He jolted when Ivan flicked his tong over the slit and slowly took the head into his mouth. Mattie let out a long moan as Ivan moved unbearably slow down his member. He tried his best to fight off every instinct to thrust his hips but failed as Ivan began to suck. Ivan continued for a short time and Mattie lost all control when Russia slid off and began working his member in one hand and toying with a nipple in the other, all the while sucking on Mathews neck. Mathew knew he was close and crained his neck before coming hard into Russia's hand. Mattie sat back and regained his breath before cracking open an eye to see Russia getting up and going into what Mattie had presumed to be the bathroom, only to return with a damp cloth. He then cleaned Mathew up and untie his hands. Mattie immediately crawled back as far from Russia as he could manage and began to dress him self, his cheeks a pink hue from Russia's stare that seemed to burn a hole through his body. After Mathew got dressed russia got up and proceeded to unchain Mathews leg from the bed. Mathew though about running for the door but decided against it in the hope he could peacefully leave without the worry of being chased and captured again. "Wash up in the bathroom, when your done there will be clothes on the bed for you, you will put them on and wait untill dinner." Russia stated in a commanding tone before getting up and exiting the door. Mattie got up after a minute and walked to the door. Locked. 'Of course' Mathew thought with a sigh before going into the bathroom to take a shower. In the shower he thought about bursting down the door 'it would be easy enough with my strength but getting past whoever might be out there and then finding a way out is a whole other story' Russia's words echoed through his head "disobey and you will be punished" Mathew shuddered at the thought. Everyone knew how terrifying the Russian could be, and although his brother would never admit it he was slightly afraid of the of nation himself. As Russia had stated there were clothes waiting for him on the bed after he dried off he put them on. To his surprise it was a red sweat shirt with a white maple leaf on the back and a pair of blue jeans. Mattie looked around the room a little more, looking for other ways to escape but found none before sitting back down on the bed in wait for dinner.


End file.
